


Getting it Right

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get it right, and absolutely mind-blowing sex was in the cards; get it wrong, and Jim would tense up, it would kill the mood, and they'd both spend the shift frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Right

**Title:** Getting it Right  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Kirk/McCoy, with a liberal splash of Pike!love  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** slight daddy!kink; light d/s  
 **Word Count:** approximately 1000  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N:** A last-minute second fill I wrote for the porn battle at the ship wars. Thank you to [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/) for fabulous beta work on very short notice.

"If there's nothing else...?" Jim's eyes swept the room. "All right, then. Dismissed."

The rest of the senior staff got up and started making their way out of the conference room, off to start their shifts after the weekly check-in meeting. Bones hung back, put a hand on Jim's arm, leaned into him just a bit and said, "I've got those inventory reports you wanted to go over with me."

Jim shot him a brief questioning glance - they had never discussed any such thing - but he wasn't a genius for nothing, and his lips quirked into a half-smirk before he said, "Yeah, okay, Bones, you just stay behind and we'll... do that."

No one else paid them any mind anyway, and as soon as the room had cleared, they both spoke up simultaneously to give the computer override locking codes. Bones deferred to Jim, and by the time Jim had ensured that no one was going to be able to disturb them short of a surprise Klingon raid, Bones already had his pants undone and his cock in his hand and hell, yeah, that was better. It had been goddamn uncomfortable to be straining at his pants for the whole meeting.

He assessed Jim with a glance, gauging his mood. This was the tricky part in negotiating the new aspect of their relationship. Get it right, and absolutely mind-blowing sex was in the cards; get it wrong, and Jim would tense up, it would kill the mood, and they'd both spend the shift frustrated.

"Get on your knees, Jim," he said roughly, and from the sudden flare of arousal in Jim's eyes, yeah, he'd gotten it right. He did, more often than not, thank god.

Jim was already opening his mouth to take him in, but he liked the words, and Bones was happy to oblige. "Now suck my cock."

Jim let out a greedy little moan as he complied, and oh yeah, that was incredible. The challenging light in his eyes said that Bones had better get his internal monologue externalized pretty damn fast, though.

"Such a good little cocksucker, Jim. You were born for this, weren't you? Made to take my dick in your mouth, between those lips, all the way down your throat. You love it, darlin', I know you do."

Jim made a happy little hum of agreement and began palming his own dick through his pants. Testing the boundaries.

"Uh-uh, Jim. None of that. Not until I say so." Jim groaned and removed his hand. Still, Jim wasn't known for his patience, so he'd better move on to the next stage of the proceedings. Cupping Jim's face in his hands, he tugged him off, moaning at the loss.

He urged Jim to his feet, then kissed him hot and rough, nipping and licking at Jim's full lips. "Gonna fuck that tight little ass," he muttered, feeling Jim's tremor at the words. They were both scrabbling at the fastening to Jim's uniform pants, peeling them down his hips. When they were still above his knees Bones turned him around and pushed him face-down onto the conference table. Jim whimpered. Damn, he loved Jim like this, wanton and begging for it. Begging for _him_.

Bones pulled a single-use packet of lube out of his pocket. He ripped it open, hastily slicked himself up. At the first press of his fingers against Jim's hot little hole, Jim gasped and pressed back. With Jim's far-tighter-than-regulation pants still around his thighs, there was no way Jim could spread his legs, and damn if that didn't make this ten times hotter.

He finished prepping Jim - he probably could've been more thorough, but neither of them really wanted to wait any longer, and then he lined up and sank in slow and sure. They both groaned at the feeling, and Bones pressed as deep as he could, grinding his hips against Jim's taut buttocks.

Jim had his head twisted around, watching as much as he could. Bones had never been with anyone as responsive as Jim - aural, tactile, visual input, it all drove him wild. And as for Bones? Well, driving Jim wild was what did it for Bones. He started thrusting, reminding himself to keep talking.

"Shit, Jim, you're so goddamn tight like this. What do you think they'd say if they could see you now, huh? Your entire senior staff, watching you get fucked over a table by your CMO. Or what about Admiral Pike? What do you think he'd do if he could see us?" Jim made a choked noise and Bones knew he'd hit paydirt. "You like that idea, darlin'? You want him to watch us? He'd be touching himself, imagining he was the one buried inside of you."

Jim moaned, his head now hanging between his straining shoulders. Bones reached around, taking Jim's hard cock into his hand, driving them both towards completion. "You think he'd tell us what to do? Tell me how hard to fuck you, and how fast? Watch you take it like the good little boy you are? Do you think he'd make you beg to be allowed to come? You think he'd make you call him Daddy?"

And with that, Jim exploded with a scream that could probably be heard on the bridge, and clenched so tight around Bones that it set him off too, and he came with a shout of his own, shooting deep inside of Jim and slumping down over his back with a groan.

As they straightened out their clothing, Jim wouldn't meet his eyes. Probably embarrassed about that "daddy" thing, despite the fact that Bones had gotten off on it too. Goddamnit. He'd get to thinking too hard, work himself up into a state, and then it'd be days before Bones saw him again. So he tipped Jim's face towards his, kissed his lips gently, tenderly, and said, "I love you, you idiot. _All_ of you."

And when Jim smiled brilliantly, he knew he'd gotten it right again.


End file.
